Pack Meetings
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Follow up from 'Wolfie Movies, Stiles Stilinski Style.' Stiles has been trying his best to get over that kiss with Derek, avoiding the Alpha whenever possible. It doesn't help when he gets persuaded to attend Pack meeting with Scott. The only thing he can think about is how bad of an idea this is. Oh, and how right he was. Curse you, Scott McCall!


_**Okay, so I really wanted to write another Sterek. I was super pleased with all your lovely reviews, favorites and follows on the last one and, well I couldn't pass it up. It's sort of connected to "Wolfie Movies, Stilinski Style!" so if you haven't read that you might want to before you read this.**_

_**Also, please take in mind that this is only my second Sterek fic so any OC'ness is apologized for in advance.**_

_**With those little notes here it is, please enjoy! :D**_

* * *

It had been officially two weeks since Stiles had kissed Derek. Yep, you heard right. Derek. As in Derek Hale, the big bad Alpha who acts all grumpy and sourwolf-ish 24/7. And Stiles had kissed him. Well, technically Derek had kissed him. Yep, another shocker. They just keep popping up, right?

Stiles hadn't seen it coming. It was quite a surprise, to be honest. Because really, Derek Hale does _not_ act nice, let alone kiss anyone, _especially him_. As far as he knew, he drove the Alpha insane. Once it lead to the point of nearly being strangled to death and pressed up against the wall, and on other days he was scared the shit out of with the normal "Do this or stop that" usually followed by the threat of "Or I'm going to rip you throat out. With my teeth." Yep, that one _never_ got old.

So seriously, being kissed by the Alpha was a wake up call for Stiles. He had no idea what kind of wake up call it was meant to be, but it had been one all the same. It had been hard looking Derek in the eye at pack meetings, and he tended to try and get out of them as much as he could. There was a meeting on this afternoon and Stiles had made it _perfectly _clear he wasn't going to be there.

He and Scott were walking down the corridors at school, heading to Lacrosse practice. A perfect time to tell his best buddy he wasn't attending pack meeting today. Not. And of course Scott didn't like that. Not one bit.

Scott had just looked at him like he was disappointed and ashamed. "Stiles, you're pack. Pack sticks together. That means attending pack meetings too. Don't diss the pack code, dude," he said.

"Oh yeah, it's not like you don't skip out on us sometimes too. If I recall you and Allison seemed to have _much _better things to do last meeting," Stiles snapped back harshly.

That had led to Scott going on about the speech of how he and Allison weren't meant to be seeing each other since the Gerard incident and that last pack meeting was the only day Allison and him could hang out without her dad knowing and getting suspicious.

Stiles had just laughed, replying with something around the lines of "He's probably starting to suspect you guys aren't just studying," which had earned him a smack to the back of the head and a "Not cool, dude," from Scott.

In the end Scott won, and Stiles ended up driving him and Scott to the stupid pack meeting in his Jeep. The whole way he was whining, threatening that he'd drop Scott off then turn around and go home, but of course Scott talked him into staying as well when they had arrived. Freaking werewolf.

He parked his Jeep in front of the Hale house, shooting Scott a glare that was returned with a smug smirk, before hopping out and locking the doors, pocketing the keys in his jacket pocket. They walked up to the door and Stiles knocked once or twice before the door was opened and they were invited in by Isaac, who seemed to be really happy today.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" He greeted. Isaac smiled, returning the greeting rather exuberantly before pulling them into the living room where the rest of the pack was sitting on the floor. Stiles' eyes landed on Derek almost immediately and he quickly looked away when the Alpha's hazel eyes turned to him, steely as always.

"I thought you weren't coming today," Derek said, voice levelled.

Stiles nudged Scott in the side harshly causing the other teen to yelp. "I wasn't. This fur ball talked me into it," he said simply, shrugging.

"Fur ball, that's a good one," Jackson laughed. Derek shot him a look and he immediately shut up, attention focusing once again to Lydia who was sitting on his lap.

"Could you not act like a child for _one _minute," Derek growled.

Jackson looked up from Lydia, fixating the Alpha with a glare. "Depends. If you're going to stop acting like a jerk," he countered.

Derek snarled, eyes flashing red. Almost immediately Jackson knew to quickly apologize, mumbling sorry and looking down at the ground.

"Okay, enough with all this crap. We have a pack meeting to start." Boyd was the one who spoke up that time, growling at Jackson. Erica, who was cuddled into him, smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jackson scowled, muttering something quite rude under his breath, but Lydia elbowed him. "Jackson stop it. Stop being an immature jackass," she snapped. Jackson huffed, but listened. "That's a good boy," she praised sweetly.

Everyone, excluding Derek of course, laughed. Stiles and Scott took a seat on the floor with the others alongside Isaac and then all of them began to listen as Derek began talking about pack business. Lydia had started to nuzzle into Jackson's neck halfway through the speech and Derek had to shoot her a look since the actions had Jackson purring, over mining his talk. That had gained Jackson and Lydia looking embarrassed and the rest of the pack laughing once again, Derek just rolling his eyes before continuing.

At the end of the meeting the pack split up, each heading off home or wherever else they needed to be. The only ones left now were Stiles, Scott and Derek. Stiles was fidgeting uncomfortably, trying not to make it look obvious as they just sit there. Soon the silence was broken by Scott saying something about getting his mum dinner before he heads off too. Now, that left only Derek and Stiles.

Stiles was beginning to feel the tension in the air. It only got worse when Derek turned to him and that was when he remembered why he hadn't wanted to come to the pack meeting in the first place. The Alpha's hazel irises were overpowering, and Stiles knew if he didn't leave soon he would probably piss his pants right then and there. Or something worse.

"Well. Everyone's off doing their own thing now, so I guess that's my queue to tuck and roll." Stiles gave a short salute before standing. Almost immediately had he stood up, a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto the floor rather harshly. Ouch, his butt hurt now. "Dude, what the hell?" He tried tugging his arm away, though the Alpha seemed to have a tight latch to it and wouldn't let it go.

"Why didn't you want to come today?" Derek growled. His hazel eyes were intense and Stiles had to gulp before being able to reply, otherwise he would have whimpered, and boy he did not want to be doing that again.

"I was busy. I do have a life you know," he snapped. A low growl rumbled in Derek's throat and yep, Stiles was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting out alive this time. He searched for a good excuse. "Look, I had homework to do okay? I have a biology test coming up and not to mention a maths semester exam to study for. I have no time for your stupid little pack meetings."

Derek seemed to lighten his grip a little, eyes softening a tad before he nodded, releasing the grip on Stiles' arm all together. "I understand," he replied firmly.

Stiles let out a breath he never knew he was holding and his shoulders sagged in relief, thankful that he wasn't going to become wolf chow. "Great... so yeah. I better be off to start studying then," he exclaimed. No, it never was going to be that easy to escape. Was it?

Stiles was well aware that before he could stand up again he had the heavy weight of an Alpha on top of him and a nose pressed into the side of his neck, taking long whiffs. "Uh, dude, what are you doing?" He couldn't help but be freaked out about this. Seriously, being kissed and now this? "Because I don't think I smell that nice. Unless I do. Do I smell nice?" Yeah, really smooth Stiles.

Derek's nose seemed to press down rather hard between the crook of his neck and the bottom of his chin, hard enough that Stiles swore the Alpha could suffocate, if that was possible. Still, it seemed to not faze Derek at all, for next minute Stiles was sure he felt a soft swipe of a tongue along the pulse point in his neck, the whiffing turning to snuffles.

"Okkkaayyy I think you should get off now, I don't think this is - Ah!" Stiles' speech was cut off momentarily by the sharp jut of the Alpha's hipbones as Derek pressed his body down hard against Stiles' and rolled his hips up into the teen's. Stiles maintained his breathing, though just barely, as he tried to hold back the moan caught in his throat that was trying its _damn well hardest_ to escape.

Stiles wasn't sure when, but before he knew it, the nose nuzzled in his neck was running up his jawline, then making a trail down to his collarbone. Next minute was the sound of a zipper opening and then the touch of a hand slipping under the collar of his jacket and meeting the flushed skin of his chest. So that was what the zipper was from? His mind was quickly drawn away from that conclusion when the hand on his chest skimmed down, running along his side till he could feel it tugging at the bottom of his shirt. Tugging. To try and take his shirt off. Holy shit!

"D-Derek, stop!" He managed to wrestle his arms from underneath him, grabbing the Alpha's hand that had tugged his shirt up halfway, enough that more than an inch of bare skin could be seen. Derek ignored him, pulling at the shirt till it was over Stiles' head and Stiles had to lift his head up so he wouldn't be smothered by the material.

When the shirt was over his head and chucked somewhere to the side Stiles could finally see Derek's face. His hazel eyes were tinged red, switching between his natural eye colour and that of the Alpha's, making Stiles' mind come to a mental blank.

"Look, it's clearly obvious your wolf is out of control right now, maybe you should g-get... o-off." The last words came out more breathy than he would have liked them to. Well, it wasn't his fault his speech was incoherent when an Alpha was rubbing off on him, erection prodding him in the hip.

"Stiles," Derek growled, voice rumbling awfully low and sending vibrations through Stiles' chest. This was so not good. Not good at all. The look in the Alpha's eyes was only of one thing and Stiles, being a hormone raging teenager in early high school, knew exactly what it meant.

This big bad wolf was super horny.

"Okay, Derek, you may want to calm down. I-I'm not sure you should be - Ah f-fuck!" Stiles was slowly getting to the point where he wanted this suffering to end. The continuous grinds of the Alpha's hips was not helping his throbbing cock, which he was pretty sure, right now, was way too hard to be called a causal stiffy.

Derek didn't listen -not a shock really- and instead decided to lean down close, enough that Stiles could see the bright ruby red eyes, before the Alpha's lips met his. He didn't know why this was happening. Since when did Derek-freaking-Hale kiss him? Twice!

At first he tried to push Derek away, hands furiously hitting at the Alpha's lean chest, but to no avail, in two ways more than one. The first one was of course Derek's strength. Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to push the Alpha off easily. That guy was as tough as a rock and bigger than a mack truck. Secondly, it was the kiss. The kiss felt more than overpowering, the swift swipes of the Alpha's tongue along his bottom lip was enough for him to just give into this sweet torture, opening freely and giving full permitted access. When the access was granted, oh holy hell!

Almost immediately the heated fire burning in the pit of his stomach ignited, setting his whole body's senses alight. The way Derek's tongue traced the outline of his own, before diving down to the back of his throat and running along the roof of his mouth all the way, then again as it came crashing down to rub against his own.

Soon Stiles was out of breath and had no choice but to pull away, panting heavily, rich caramel eyes glazed over and mouth still lingering of the taste of the Alpha. Derek was no better. His eyes were now back to their original hazel, though they were both glossy, shimmering almost like sunlight had been cast down on them.

"Uhhhh... wow." Stiles was at a loss for words, just staring up at Derek like he was the most important person in the world. Ha ha. Right now it sure as hell felt like he was... well at least that's what his dick was telling him.

Derek's gaze never faulted. He rumbled low in his throat, eyes flicking down to Stiles' jeans and almost immediately Stiles knew that this wasn't even close to being over.

"Derek, look, I don't think we should... do this. Y-You're not in the right frame of mind dude," he stammered. The words of course, went unheard, and Stiles sucked in a breath when the Alpha's hand down to his jeans and began to undo the zipper. Yep, this was so not good. "Derek, don't do this. You don't know what you're doing. Do you even realize who you're _stripping _here? It's Stiles! Annoying, chatter box, won't-shut-the hell-up Stiles! You hate me! Remember?" He said.

Derek growled, low and fierce, eyes flashing red as he pushed his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, sniffing the skin. "_Stiles_. Don't hate you," he purred. Wait, hold the phone. He purred? Stiles craned his neck, having no choice, and let the Alpha sniff more thoroughly, if anything. He suddenly yelped, pain stinging his neck as he felt the prick of fangs, then the fangs sinking into his flesh.

"W-What the hell are you doing? Ow. Fuck. That hurts!" He yelled, hitting Derek on the arm, pretty hard might I add. The reaction was not what Stiles expected. A whimper, then a tongue running along the bite, licking at it like it was trying to cleanse it. The pain soon vanished and Stiles was left with the Alpha licking him, skin soon becoming moist and wet with wolf slobber. Eh. Ha. Saliva.

When the licking stopped Stiles was thankful, finally having a chance to breathe normally. It was short lived. As soon as Derek was done licking he has started to pull his shirt off, chucking it to the side so both of them were now, indeed, shirtless. Stiles suddenly felt like he couldn't breath again, looking at the Alpha's flat tone and muscled chest. Yep, and the heavy breathing was back.

This time he didn't fight back of say anything, just lay there, waiting for what was next. The sound of another zipper then the sound of something being chucked on the floor was what he heard next, lifting his head and looking over to see... Oh. My. God! Derek freaking Hale, practically naked! With no shirt or pants, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. Stiles was definitely sure he had died and went to heaven.

"Stiles..."

Oh god oh god oh god, there was that voice. It haunted Stiles' dreams nearly every night. Wait... he didn't just say that out loud, right? He did? Well. Crap. Stiles cursed himself for the whimper that escaped his lips when Derek hovered over him, red eyes blazing and fangs extended like canines, furry sideburns and pointy wolf of the Alpha _pretty _noticeable. Derek was officially wolfed out, half naked, and so close that Stiles could basically taste the peppermint of his breath.

This was like a dream come true.

Stiles felt his heartbeat quickening, pounding in his chest, and he was pretty sure that Derek could hear it too. Even if the Alpha heard it he didn't pay it any attention, instead his attention was directed to a certain part of Stiles' body that had the teen begging for touch. Stiles followed Derek's gaze, wondering what the Alpha was thinking, he had a pretty good idea though.

"So what, you're just going to sit there half naked and stare at me?" Stiles teased.

Derek snorted. It was the only actual sound Stiles had heard the Alpha make other than growls or whimpers since they had started this... whatever this was. "You want me to do something then," Derek said. Stiles barely caught the bemused tone in his voice.

"Well, some attention might be nice," Stiles smirked. He wriggled his hips up, jean clad erection brushing the Alpha's in a light touch of friction. The reaction was a low growl and before Stiles could blink Derek had tugged his jeans down his legs till they were off and had them thrown them away with the other discarded clothing.

"Attention," Derek growled, rumbling in his throat as he eyed the teen's white boxer shorts. Stiles gulped, knowing too late that he shouldn't have said anything. Now he had really gotten the Alpha wound up. "Attention. You want it?" He growled again, smirking, red eyes florescent in Stiles' vision as he ran a hand down the front of Stiles' boxers. The teen moaned, hips bucking up into Derek's palm involuntarily, desperately craving more friction.

"D-Derek... please... s-stop teasing," he begged. He grabbed a hold of the Alpha's forearms, nails digging into the skin when Derek slipped a hand past the waistband of his shorts, cock throbbing when the Alpha's hand met his heated flesh, caressing it almost too gently for Stiles to even _think_ that this was the same Derek Hale, big bad Alpha and steely eyed sour wolf.

"Patience," Derek ordered, red eyes glinting dangerously. Stiles gulped, nodding and just laying his head back again, as hard as it was with Derek freaking Hale basically about to give him a hand job. He gasped, not expecting the sudden tight squeeze, the Alpha's fingers wrapping around his whole length, giving an experimental tug. Holy fuck did that not feel even the slightest experimental!

"Oh... f-fuck Derek." He managed to grip the Alpha's upper arms, nails digging in further till he swore he had shed blood. Derek roared -_holy fuck_ like roared- and tightened his grip on Stiles' cock, the teen throwing his head back and groaning weakly, hips rising up off the floor.

"Stiles, if you don't stop digging your bloody nails in I won't be able to control my inner wolf much longer," Derek warned -well technically growled- and Stiles almost immediately loosened his grip on the Alpha's forearms, feeling blood encrusted under his fingernails, Holy crap! He had made Derek bleed! Shiiiiiitttt.

"So-Sorry," Stiles apologized. The only response he got was a very rough, highly executed pump to his cock, the Alpha's hand twisting to the side in a flick like motion mid-pump that had him ever so close to coming. Derek then used his other hand to slide down Stiles' boxer shorts, the teen lifting his legs so they could slip off. Like all the other clothing, they were thrown to the floor. Next Stiles watched Derek shimmy his own off, chucking them away also, before practically throwing himself on Stiles, nose once again nuzzled into Stiles' neck and erection pressing rather forcedly into his hip.

Both of them were naked now, no clothing left to hinder the touch of one another. So there was turning back now, right?

Stiles ran his hands down the Alpha's back, memorizing where the tattoo was and tracing it with his fingertips lightly. Derek purred and nuzzled in deeper, tongue flicking out and licking a line beneath Stiles' chin, just under his pulse point. Stiles moaned, craning his neck up while skimming his hands further down to Derek's ass, giving a tight squeeze. The roar like growl from the Alpha in response was more than enough reaction.

"Stiles," Derek growled, nipping on the teen's earlobe, hands finding their place on Stiles' hips before he rocked up into them roughly. Stiles couldn't help it. He let out a sharp cry, nails digging into the skin of Derek's ass as he rolled his hips in reaction. "Stiles w-want... n-need you," Derek panted, breath tickling the hairs on the back of Stiles' neck. Wait what! Derek wanted him? Him? Stiles Stilinski?

Stiles would have thought that Derek would want to be top, if they were really going to go that far. It was clear that they were. But Derek wanted Stiles? Not the other way around? Stiles was seriously confused. But what the hell, right? He was so not going to pass up hot Alpha sex with Derek-freaking-Hale. No way!

"Um, o-okay. So d-do you want me to...?" He trailed off, caught in the Alpha's intense red eyes. Derek's lips drew back, revealing his canines before he roared, nudging Stiles' hips with his own, roar breaking off into a whimper. Holy crap! "O-Okay, I-I'll..." Stiles looked down, not knowing what the hell to do. He knew that if they were going to do this they would need lube, but he had no clue where any was, and it was very unlikely Derek would have some lying around here.

"Use your spit," Derek growled. Huh. Good idea. Stiles brought a finger to his mouth, sucking on it till it was fully coated before slipping in two more, coating them the same way. When they were dripping with saliva, enough for easy entry, he took them out of his mouth. Not sure what to say he moved onto the next step, pressing a finger to the tight hole of Derek's entrance. The Alpha flinched, rumbling low in his chest.

"L-Look, I haven't... done this before. So if I hurt you, I'm sorry," Stiles apologized in advance before letting the tip of his finger slide in. He wasn't sure what to expect, so the tightness clamping down around his finger came as quite a shock. He let his finger stay there, not knowing what to do next.

"Stiles. Move it," Derek ground out.

"What if I h-hurt you... I-I don't want to hurt you," Stiles whimpered.

"Stiles. Move. It," Derek practically snarled, pushing his hips back momentarily so Stiles could feel his finger sinking in a little deeper, though only by an inch.

"Okay. J-Just I'm sorry if this hurts," Stiles squeaked. He crooked his finger, sliding it in further, the tightness loosening slowly. Derek growled, rocking his hips back again, nuzzling his nose into Stiles' chest. Stiles wasn't sure what to do, he didn't know if he was hurting Derek or not. God he hoped he wasn't. After a few more slides in and wriggling his finger, he was pretty sure the Alpha was ready for a second.

"Just do it," Derek huffed out, replying to Stiles' unanswered question. Geez, how did he do that?

"Okay... here goes." Stiles braced himself, slipping the second finger in. Almost immediately the loosened muscles tightened and Stiles dreaded doing this again. He began to slowly scissor his fingers, trying to wedge them in deeper, most preferably painlessly, but the strained whimpers and growls coming from the Alpha begged to differ. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," He repeated, crooking both fingers at the same time as scissoring, feeling the muscles that were bunched up loosen.

"Stop a-apologizing and h-hurry up," Derek growled, half whimpered.

Stiles whimpered himself, adding the third and last finger, dread settling in the pit of his stomach once again when the muscles tightened considerably, trying to accommodate with the intruder. He made sure to scissor them all, stretching the entrance wide. The snarled whimper of the Alpha was torture and all he wanted to do was stop. But he kept going, knowing Derek would probably kill him if he did stop.

"Don't you e-even think of stopping," Derek grumbled. Stiles was waiting, just waiting for the usual threat. "O-Or I'll rip your throat out. With m-my teeth." Yep, and there it was. Perfect!

"You know, I don't think you're in the right position to give threats like that," Stiles teased. The low rumbled growl deep in the Alpha's throat wasn't even a little bit threatening either.

"S-Stiles I swear, if you d-don't..." Stiles didn't need to hear the rest. Plus he didn't want to make the Alpha wait any longer. Neither did he want to think about how uncomfortable it would feel to have someone's fingers stuffed up your ass. He crooked his fingers, drawing them all back at once, brushing up against the Alpha's inner muscles, causing Derek to flinch and groan weakly.

When his fingers were out he looked at them, not sure what he would see. The only visible thing he could see was the last remains of his saliva, still coating them. He looked up at Derek next. The Alpha's eyes were glazed hazel, wolf back in control, though he was panting, sweat glistening his pale skin. Stiles was actually surprised, and a little bit scared. Big bad Alpha Derek could take on hunters. Kill over domineering Uncles who went all ape shit crazy wolf. He could basically handle anything that was thrown at him. Seeing the Alpha like this, all over a little preparation? it was just... wrong.

Stiles waited for about a minute, still trying to wrap his head around all this. He could feel the tension heating up. Any minute now Derek would probably order him to hurry up and do something. It was only a matter of time...

"Stiles..." Yep, sour wolf was back? Great!

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting there," he said, again not sure how the hell to start this up. If Derek looked like that, all pale and shaking, only after preparation, Stiles didn't want to think about how he'd look after this was all done with. "Look. I haven't done anything like this before, dude. So if I'm, you know, bad as hell at it? Well..."

"For fuck sakes Stiles, just do it!" Derek snarled - like really snarled this time- canines bared and red eyes flashing.

"Holy shi- okay, okay!" Stiles squeaked. He spat on his hand before rubbing his hands together, grabbing his cock and covering it from base to tip. When he was pretty sure it was fully coated he looked at Derek. The Alpha was eyeing his cock with... was that lust in the wolf's eyes?

"Stiles, hurry up," Derek growled. "Or I will rip your throat out. With my teeth. Don't think I won't." Yep, that threat really never did get old.

"That threat? Again? You know what? I _don't_ think you will. I think you're bluffing," Stiles chuckled.

Derek gave him the sour wolf look, all steely eyed and everything. "Do you really want to find out?" His lips curved and Stiles swore the Alpha was smirking.

Stiles huffed lowly under his breath. Curse that stupid mutt and his half hidden smirks and half true threats. He readied himself in front of Derek's entrance, tip lined up accurately. "Okay, this is probably going to hurt," he cautioned.

Derek laughed and yep, Stiles was pretty sure the Alpha was on crack or something. "I know that, you idiot. God Stiles, do you think I live under a rock? I know more than you do on how this works."

Stiles sighed. Up yourself much? Well. It was Derek Hale, right? He shook his head, ignoring the urge to hammer into the wolf with no warning, just to show the Alpha that he did in, in fact, know how this worked. But then he'd probably hurt Derek. And he didn't want that. So he settled for just pushing in slowly till the head was fully sheathed, warm tight heat gripping his cock almost instantly. He groaned, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's waist and pushing forward more, enough that he was nearly bottomed out. When he was sure Derek was adjusted enough, they were both panting. Stiles went that little bit further, bottoming out well and truly before stopping, catching his breath.

"Stiles... move," Derek growled. Stiles could hear the Alpha's panted breaths and feel them tickling the back of his neck. He obeyed, not wanting an angry wolf on his hands -well, cock was more of a better thing to say- and raised his hips, tightening his grip on Derek's waist before pulling out halfway, sliding back in slowly and carefully.

Derek roared and Stiles could feel nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pulled back again, this time all the way, before slamming back in hard, moaning and burying his head in the crook of the Alpha's neck. He felt Derek's hips rise on the next thrust, just as he swivelled his own to the right, the wolf like howl of the Alpha definitely enough for Stiles to know he had just found Derek's prostate. He could feel the many muscles pulsing around his cock, tightening momentarily before loosening once again, enough time for Stiles to have another hit at the prostate, broken moans escaping his lips and a fierce howl in response from Derek.

"D-Derek... f-fuck... oh g-god," Stiles cursed, panting. He pulled back all the way to the hilt, holding onto Derek's back and scraping his fingernails down the skin, probably leaving scratch marks, hammering back in and throwing his head back, a howl -though not wolf like- escaping his lips at much the same time as a totally Alpha howl escaped Derek's.

He really never thought that sex would feel this good. It was one of best feelings in the world! Yes, you caught onto that one huh? Stiles had never had sex. Well. Not until now. He was having hot Alpha sex with Derek-freaking-Hale! It was either he had died and went to heaven or this was one of his favourite wet dreams. Either those or Derek had officially lost his mind.

All those things soon evaded his mind though, focusing back on the now, as Derek raised his hips again, high enough that Stiles was pretty sure that the Alpha must have done many push ups in his time, before lowering himself back down on Stiles' dick, growl rumbling low and guttural in his throat. Stiles couldn't hold back the howl -this one actually surprising him for it sounded so close to wolf like- as he picked up a steady rhythmic pace of shallow thrusts, Derek rising to each in quick succession.

"Stiles. Move. F-Faster," Derek grunted, bucking his up roughly. Stiles skimmed his hands down, gripping Derek's ass, pushing the Alpha up against him and quickening up the pace, shallow thrusts soon loosing their rhythm till they were just erratic. Stiles felt the heat rise, filling him from the inside out, and the sudden full sensation taking effect, half broken moans and groans leaving his lips.

"Derek... I-I'm gonna," he gasped. Stiles managed to finish off with about five off beat thrusts, all of them somehow nailing the Alpha's prostate with high accuracy, before he cried out and his back arched, sweet release taking a hold, hips jerking as he came hard and fast inside Derek.

Stiles wasn't sure how it was possible for someone to howl that bloody loud, even given the advantage of being an Alpha. He swore his eardrums burst as Derek threw his head back, red eyes flashing red and canines extended as he fully wolfed out, a fierce mighty loud roar erupting from deep within his throat, so loud Stiles guessed that all the other wolves in the entire world could possibly hear it. Oh crap. Scott and all the rest of them! What if they heard? Shit.

When the howl had actually finished its world wide echo, just a small quiet sound left outside in the distance of the woods, Derek sagged forward. Stiles wasn't ready for the heavy weight of Alpha falling onto him so he wasn't prepared in the least, nearly being crushed to death by the wolf.

"Uhhh... Derek? I'm kinda being crushed to death here," he wheezed, trying to push the Alpha of him. Derek grunted, rolling off Stiles weakly and laying on his back beside the teen. Stiles turned to look at him, eyes widening.

Derek looked totally wrecked. He never looked wrecked! Stiles was worried that he had actually broken the Alpha. No. That wasn't possible. Derek Hale was unbreakable. A force to be reckoned with. Yet here he was, laying there with eyes clenched shut, breathing raggedly and body glistened with sweat. Yep, Stiles was sure this wasn't right. This was wrong, so wrong, on too many levels.

"Stiles, if you don't calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Derek murmured breathlessly. Stiles jumped, for a minute wondering how... oh yeah, the creepy wolf like hearing.

"Yeah, well, right now you look worse off than me. Are you sure_ you're_ not going to have a heart attack?" He chuckled. Stiles regretted it instantly when Derek opened his eyes, hazel irises glazed but still managing to look steely and threatening. "But don't worry, even if you do have a heart attack, you won't die. You're like totally... invincible?" He squeaked the last word, not sure what effect it would have on the Alpha. There were two effects in total.

1. Derek would tackle him, probably strangle him, and then beat the crap out of him.

2. Derek would finally live up to his threats, ripping Stiles' throat out. With his sharp, pointy Alpha like canine teeth... Oh god!

Well, guess what? Neither of them happened. Stiles was now pretty sure the Alpha was on crack or some other freaky shit. Because instead of the normal threats or physical abuse... he laughed. Derek laughed. Yep, rewind if necessary. Derek-freaking-Hale, big bad Alpha, sour wolf and seedy drug dealer looking werewolf -possibly explained where he got the crack from- laughed. And it wasn't a sarcastic laugh or even a dark or snorted laugh. No. It was a light bubbly laugh. Something Stiles didn't even think the Alpha was capable of.

"Invincible," Derek snorted. "Really?" He chuckled.

"Um, is this where I'm meant to say yes... or?" Stiles was cut off with another laugh, this one was loud and... boisterous? Yep, Derek had officially taken some magic joo joo juice and went insane. Stiles was about to say something else when he heard a soft dull ring.

His mobile.

Which was in his jeans, that were probably chucked some place unreachable.

"Derek, I-I'm going to get that," he said, standing up.

And of course he was pulled back down, soon wrapped up in chuckling Alpha's arms, being planted with soft kisses.

This was insane.

And kinda kinda cute, dare he admit it.

God. How is this his life?

* * *

_**Oh my lord, I had no idea it would turn out this long. Eh, ha, ooopsies ^.^**_

_**If you did manage to get to this point than congratulations! I hoped you liked, I really do, I hope I did a good enough job.**_

_**Also I'm contemplating on making another mini one shot connected to this. It's going to be of what the pack members were all doing at the time of Derek and Stiles' 'session' and what they all thought when they heard Derek's super loud wolf Howl. If you want me to make it, then I gladly will.**_

_**But, getting some reviews on this first would be nice. I'm not going to make the mini one shot if people didn't enjoy this one. It would just defeat the purpose, really.**_

_**So, I guess I'll just wait and see what the reactions are before I decide on what I'm going to do.**_

_**'Till then'! Bye! :D**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
